


Fajerwerki, jakich moje oczy dotąd nie widziały

by janekburza (kas_delafere)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kas_delafere/pseuds/janekburza
Summary: Siedząc przy stole w kuchni, Steve podpierał głowę na dłoni i bazgrolił w szkicowniku. Nikt mu nie przeszkadzał, cała wieża była niemal opuszczona. Clint i Natasza gdzieś zniknęli, Bruce i Tony siedzieli piętra niżej w odpowiednio laboratorium i warsztacie, a Thor wyszedł z Jane i Darcy.Steve ich nie winił. W końcu dzisiaj jest czwarty lipca; każdy chciałby zaszaleć, poczekać na fajerwerki i zobaczyć je z ukochaną osobą, w której oczach można by widzieć odbicia tych sztucznych ogni…
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Fajerwerki, jakich moje oczy dotąd nie widziały

**Author's Note:**

> Znalazłam tego fika z 2014 roku zapisanego na dysku i stwierdziłam, że teoretycznie czwarty lipca był dwa dni temu, ale co tam. Najlepszego, Steve.
> 
> no beta i die

Steve wcale nie kręcił się osowiały po Avengers Tower. Wcale nie. Również wcale nie przeglądał swojego szkicownika w kółko, wciąż wspominając dawno już zapomniane temu światu twarze.

To były jego pierwsze urodziny w nowym stuleciu. Był pewien, że swoje pierwsze urodziny w dwudziestym pierwszym wieku inni ludzie świętowali stylowo, ale on… cóż, sytuacja Steve’a była naprawdę niecodzienna. Wręcz jedyna w swoim rodzaju.

Siedząc przy stole w kuchni, Steve podpierał głowę na dłoni i bazgrolił w szkicowniku. Nikt mu nie przeszkadzał, cała wieża była niemal opuszczona. Clint i Natasza gdzieś zniknęli, Bruce i Tony siedzieli piętra niżej w odpowiednio laboratorium i warsztacie, a Thor wyszedł z Jane i Darcy.

Steve ich nie winił. W końcu dzisiaj jest czwarty lipca; każdy chciałby zaszaleć, poczekać na fajerwerki i zobaczyć je z ukochaną osobą, w której oczach można by widzieć odbicia tych sztucznych ogni…

Steve westchnął i uderzył czołem w stół. Na kartce miał rozrysowaną parę brązowych, przenikliwych oczu i już sam nie wiedział, czy były to oczy Peggy, czy kogoś całkiem innego, do którego niedawno zaczęły rodzić się w nim uczucia.

Podniósł głowę i zebrał rzeczy ze stołu, wzdychając znowu i ciężkimi krokami skierował się do swojego pokoju. Usiadł na łóżku i odrzucił przybory obok. Czuł się… staro. Niby miał te… uch, ponad 90 lat, jak Tony często mu wypominał, a dzisiejsza data wcale nie ułatwiała mu niczego, ale tak naprawdę… nie był taki stary. Ba, do starości mu daleko, ledwo podchodził pod trzydziestkę. Chandra dzisiaj raczej go nie zostawi.

Opadł na materac, zasłonił oczy ramieniem i leżał tak w bezruchu, próbując zasnąć, mając nadzieję, że kiedy się obudzi, jego urodziny już miną. Jednocześnie się tego obawiał; że kiedy się obudzi, minie więcej niż kilka godzin. Ten nieracjonalny strach nadal przy nim był, Steve zasypiał z nim niemal każdej nocy… niemal. Co nocne koszmary zaczęły zanikać, kiedy zamieszkali wszyscy razem, wszyscy Avengers w jednym miejscu.

Nie siedział już wieczorami sam w swoim mieszkaniu i nie wypłakiwał oczu.

Musiał przysnąć, bo nie słyszał, żeby ktokolwiek wchodził do pokoju.

— Steve? Nie mów mi, że chcesz przespać pokaz fajerwerków — zapytał Tony, dźgający go palcem w udo. Steve, oczywiście jak zawsze pełen gracji, poderwał się do góry za szybko i uderzył czołem w skroń gościa.

— Kurde! Przepraszam, Tony! — Od razu zareagował, zagryzając wargę i mając ochotę uderzyć głową w ścianę. Wspaniała droga do zdobycia serca Tony’ego, obijanie go aż straci rozum i zauważy kogoś takiego jak Steve.

W sumie to nie jest aż taki absurdalny pomysł. Nie, żeby Steve miał go wykonać. Aż tak zdesperowany nie jest.

Chyba.

W każdym razie, przeprosił Tony’ego jeszcze dwa razy, chociaż ten już po pierwszym machnął ręką ze słowami „miewałem gorzej”.

— Dalej, żołnierzyku, fajerwerki czekają, a gdzie je najlepiej zobaczyć, jak nie w penthousie.

Steve posłusznie wyszedł z pokoju i wszedł z Tonym do windy. Nie mieli dalekiej drogi do przebycia, ale Steve i tak wykręcał palce i czuł, jak pocą mu się dłonie, będąc tak blisko mężczyzny w tak ciasnej przestrzeni i nie mogąc nic z tym zrobić. Zawsze, gdy chciał coś powiedzieć, gdy zdobywał się na odwagę, okazywało się, że dotarli już na miejsce i chwila minęła. Tak się stało i tym razem.

Jednak teraz, zamiast krążenia za Tonym jak oddany pies, Steve stanął jak wryty, nie wychodząc z windy, bo przywitały go naprawdę głośne dźwięki, jakieś serpentyny i rozwieszone balony…

— Wszystkiego najlepszego, Steve! — krzyknęli wszyscy.

— Najlepszego, Cap — powiedział cicho Tony, całując go w policzek.

Miał nadzieję, że JARVIS uwiecznił to na swoim dysku, bo nie uwierzy, póki nie zobaczy tego w kolorze. Przyłożył dłoń do policzka i patrzył za Tonym, który dołączył do innych i chociaż nie śpiewał „sto lat”, to jego oczy błyszczały.

A gdy naprawdę przyszła pora na fajerwerki, wszyscy zebrali się przy wielkim oknie i podziwiali. Darcy, Thor i Clint przekrzykiwali się nawzajem, Jane i Phil w skupieniu przyglądali się sztucznym ogniom, a Steve przegapił wykupiony przez Tony’ego napis „Wszystkiego najlepszego, Steve!”, bo przyglądał się jego oczom, w których tak naprawdę wcale nie było widać odbicia fajerwerków, ale nie był tym ani trochę zawiedziony.

Bo te brązowe, ciepłe i przenikliwe oczy były o wiele lepsze, niż to, co się działo za oknem.

**Author's Note:**

> [tweet z fikiem](https://twitter.com/kas_delafere/status/1280140374078623744) do rtowania
> 
> twitter: [kas_delafere](https://twitter.com/kas_delafere)  
> tumblr: [janekburza](https://janekburza.tumblr.com)


End file.
